Love At First Sight
by prettylittlespobette
Summary: When Toby Cavanaugh gets assigned to be the bodyguard of Spencer Hastings .. Could it be love at first sight .. neither of them were that cheesy .. but what happens when Toby Keeps pushing her away .. Will Spencer find love of someone else .. Mentions of Haleb
1. Chapter 1

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A shaggy haired blue eyed boy played with his toys on the front porch the frantic screaming in the familiar voice of his mother caused him to approach the brown doors of his home but what the 3 year old boy laid his eyes on next would change his life forever..there lay his father in his own blood..his lifeless figure on the ground of their living room..ironic dying in a living room..the 3 year old boy lost a part of him that day..what kind of man would he grow up to be..when the eminent father figure wasn't present anymore_

The sun shone brightly through the curtains of 23 year old Toby Cavanaugh's bedroom window the other side of his bed..isolated and cold..Toby strangely had a aching feeling of longing..his apartment so empty and as much as he hated to admit it today was one of those days where he couldn't help but feel lonely..he sent a quick Good morning text to his mother like he did morning..He didn't have time for self pity this morning he had a job to get to..Toby worked for an advance protection agency the same just like his father or well at least thats what his mother and Grandparents had proudly told him..

Today Toby and his partner slash best friend Caleb Rivers would be taking up one of Pennsylvania's finest Judges job offer to serve as Protection for his little daughter and her friend on their year and a half long world tour..Toby couldn't fathom the idea of how a parent could allow his young daughter to travel..Toby realized that's why they probably needed their help.."I hope it doesn't include too much babysitting..I mean we'll technically be able to see girls all over the world..the little ones better not get in our way" Caleb told Toby jokingly..Toby on the other hand didn't look for love..infact he avoided it

21 Spencer Hastings came from an elite family both her parents owned a prestigious law firm..that they previously worked in themselves until Peter and Veronica Hastings were assigned positions among the Pennsylvania council of senior Judges..

The Hastings were the best in the business in fact they were world renowned and that was one of the major issues Peter had with allowing his youngest daughter to travel the parents professions were fairly dangerous and created not only rivalry but also brought about tons of feared for her safety as the convicted or their families were ruthless and harbored obvious grudges..

Spencer refused to take no for an answer this trip could change everything it was indeed the experience of a lifetime..There was no way she'd miss it not after everything she had done throughout her schooling life she had avoided everything negative and spent her life tediously studying and focusing on her academics and the occasional sport that her parents allowed her to partake in..Finally she graduated from Law school and felt her achievement was well worth being rewarded

Spencer and her 3 best friends Emily,Aria and Hanna had all schemed and planned this throughout their high school years..Unfortunately it turned out Emily couldn't join because the college she dreamed of finally entering offered her an opportunity she needed to act upon immediately and Aria well she decided to take up her boyfriend on his offer of a romantic getaway.  
That left Hanna and Spencer and neither of their parents wanted to had some convincing to do..

After endless bargaining their parents agreed but before the girls could rejoice Peter brought forth a new compromise..he assigned the 2 girls with bodyguards.."What if some cute guys wanna ask us out but they mistake for our dads..no makes a move on a girl when their fathers there..ugh" Hanna stated in annoyance..Spencer chuckled she viewed the trip in a different light..She genuinely wanted to experience and learn the way of the world to finally see more of it..to finally get out of Rosewood

Spencer's alarm went off alerting her of the beginning of a new day..Today was the day they were scheduled to meet with their "bodyguards"..Soon enough Peter arrived at the conference room of his law firm and greeted by his daughter and her blonde friend "The men will be here shortly girls" Peter stated..a few moments passed and soon their came a knock on the conference room door..peter spoke granting permission of entry and in walked 2 young men clad in jet black suits with sunglasses to match "Oh shoot I've got to run before I end up being late for my meeting" Peter said "I trust you can self acquaint yourselves"and with that he exited leaving confused individuals..the guys presumed the girls were kids and the girls assumed the guys were middle aged men..or at least that's how Peter had made it seem

An awkward tension filled the air but was soon broken by a very cheery Hanna "I'm Hanna Marin..and who might yo be" Hanna gushed "Caleb..Caleb Rivers" he added taking her hand and kissing it gently..the 2 then dove right into a long conversation laughing between themselves..meanwhile Toby and Spencer awkwardly stood there waiting for the other to speak finally "I'm T-t-Toby..uhhm Cavanaugh" Toby said shocking himself with his own shyness "Spencer..oh right Hastings" she looked up and her eyes met the most beautiful blue ones she thought to herself..she's breath taking Toby thought to himself..he stretched out his hand to shake hers but the moment she responded *SPARKS* so powerful leaving them to wonder if the other had felt it too..

They just met but felt like they knew each other forever..And when their hands met neither of them seemed to be able to get that feeling out of their mind

Confusion filled their minds..not sure what they were exactly feeling..Love at first sight? 'That's insane they both thought' they weren't the cheesy kind but this that was playing out was just unexplainable


	2. Chapter 2

**In last chapter it was supposed to be Toby when he was 13 not 3 *TYPO* ...**

This is a fairly lengthy chapter so please bare with me..a very familiar scene appears in this chapter..there is one annoying character but read on till the end I assure you it will be slightly satisfactory..I own NOTHING

Spencer,Hanna,Toby and Caleb had set out for their trip their first destination being London..Hanna and Caleb had taken an instant liking to one another and though Spencer was genuinely happy for her friend she could not understand why it was necessary for her to sit with him on the plane too..okay she did understand but that meant she would have to sit with Toby..Both of them were so nervous around each other you know that nervous butterfly creating feeling you get in your stomach around your crush..when you were in what like the 9th grade..Neither of them knew what was bringing about these feelings..well not enough to admit it to themselves anyway..but the awkwardness gets worst when Spencer found herself laying on Toby's shoulder and him holding her hand when they woke up when they finally landed..truth be told both of them felt they had never been in a more comfortable position..to make matters worst they were awoken by Caleb and Hanna..The two shot up and moved instantly apart "Cosy aren't we..Spence how come you didn't tell me about you and Cavanaugh"Hanna said "What no its nothing like that..we uhmm not" they both said together..Caleb and Hanna chuckled at this both of them earning a glare from their friends "Hanna and her big mouth" Spencer muttered..Toby chuckled..why did he have to have a cute laugh too Spencer thought...

Soon enough they arrived at their hotels and freshened up..they agreed upon Hanna's suggestion to all go out to grab something to eat..before Spencer knew it Hanna and Caleb slipped out of the restaurant with Hanna giggling profusely..love struck much she didn't even bother saying goodbye Spencer thought smiling to herself..On the opposite end of the bar sat Toby both He and Spencer had secretly stole glances at each other the entire time..in between one of her glances her view had been obscured by a professional looking male "and what might a lovely lady like yourself be doing sitting all by herself?" He asked in a British Accent before she could even answer him "Oh right how rude of me..I'm Wren..Wren Kingston" he said and well the two just sat and chatted the night away..time passed and before she knew it..it was the early hours of the morning of the next day.. Wren offered to walk Spencer home she easily accepted after all it was late..

The walk to Spencer's hotel was quiet it was close by so they arrived quickly..strangely he offered the extra to walk her to her room..she didn't decline the offer after all you couldn't say no to that accent..though she knew nothing more would happen..though what happened next she didn't expect at all!

Wren abruptly shoved Spencer into her room joining her he slammed the door behind them "Get the bloody hell in"he yelled.."Whaa..att" Spencer was so confused

Toby kept telling himself that he stayed behind to keep an eye on Spencer because it was his job..he refused to admit well he was really jealous..he too left when Wren and Spencer did..he had to pass Spencer's room to get to his because it was further down the hall..that's when he heard it "I'm going to kill you..you naïve slut" "Please Wren I swear I don't know what my father did to you or your family..please just don't hurt me!" She yelled her voice cracking..a pit arose in Toby's stomach he forcefully kicked down the door knocking it off its hinges..he basically killed two birds with one stone because Wren stood behind the door so the force Toby used to kick the door impacted so strongly it knocked Wren out.."Spencer..are..are you okay" he asked..she didn't speak she walked towards him and without thinking stretched forward to hug him..he was slightly startled but he embraced her back tightly with that too.."Let's get you out of here" he spoke breaking the hug to her disappointment she swore she had never felt more safe in her life in Toby's embrace! Toby moved a temporarily unconscious Wren deeper into the room and put the door as best as he temporarily could in place he called Caleb who thankfully was in the building..Caleb assured them he'd sort things out and that Toby should take Spencer somewhere Wren couldn't find them and fast.. She grabbed a few of her things quickly and they left..

They arrived at a homely looking motel..soon they had checked in and arrived at their room.."You brought scrabble" Toby exclaimed "Yeah I figured we could do something..you know take our minds off me being a complete idiot..Toby brushed a stray hair of Spencer's behind her ear"What no Spencer you're the exact opposite of that" he told her sincerely" he must of felt the heat on Spencer face because she was sure she blood red at this point he removed his hastily too..they began to play their game of scrabble "Glyceraldehyde..and you call yourself an idiot but you use those words" He said chuckling "What okay with the C on the double letter its 32 points plus the triple word score gets me 96 points" she stated expecting Toby to give up in defeat..instead he assembled a new word "Goofball" he said simply "you can put down a hundred and four points for me thanks for the G I've been waiting for it" he said Spencer shot up from her side laying position in disbelief he went on to explain his score"18 point times the triple word score plus the 50 point bingo bonus" "104 points good for you" she said disappointment evident in her voice she yawned "I think we should get a bit of sleep" he said.."I hope you don't take this the wrong way Toby but you can't be comfortable in that jacket and that tie" spencer told him..toby still don in his working attire of a suit he could see she was beginning to get shy so the teenage boy side of him decided to mess with her "Only if you use the bottom and I get the top" her eyes widened "I'm just kidding" he said quickly realizing how bad he must of sounded.."Silly Spencer your clothes would never fit me" he told her "Oh..right" she simply stated "Goodnight Toby" she said he turned to open the door of what he thought was another room "Good-" "Toby Is something wrong"she asked He lifted his hand to scratch his head awkwardly

"Uhmm that's not another room..like we thought..its just a huge bathroom" Toby said nervously "I'll just sleep on the floor" he said "What no Toby its fine we can share the bed..I won't bite" she said..Toby began to remove his blazer and tie..his fingers trailed along the button of his shirt she watched him carefully he too looking down as he unbuttoned it slowly..he removed his shirt revealing by far one of the most toned physiques Spencer had ever seen in person..she was staring now he looked up and she quickly looked away "uhmm I can't sleep with a shirt on..I really hope you don't mind" she just smiled she really didn't mind at all..she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change..she scratched through her bag countless times but she couldn't seem to find her pants oh crap she thought to herself what would she do now?! Finally exiting the bathroom the door creaked Toby looked up at Spencer's his eyes travelling up her amazingly lengthy legs "Toby you okay?"She asked concerned "Huh..what"he tried removing the idea of her miles of legs out of his mind.."You looked lost in thought for a moment" he wanted to tell her how her legs were a distraction  
But he knew it would be a bad idea "I'm fine" he added with a smile..They both fell into slumber to avoid any further awkwardness..

Morning came and they awoke very closely to each other with Toby's arms wrapped around her..her back facing his chest and their hands intertwined yet again! Toby was glad Spencer was still asleep and he carefully removed his hands and arms disappointed..little did he know she was very much awake.. They needed to head back to the other 2 after Toby convinced Spencer the trip must go on and she had agreed because going home wasn't an option.. her father would of just repeated how he told her so! Spencer leaned against the wall while Toby checked out and put her bag into the car he walked over to tell her they were all ready to leave "I'm sorry that last night was a bust" she apologized "it wasn't a complete wash..to be honest it was really fun to kick your ass at scrabble" he joked before she could respond Toby kissed her..their lips moved in perfect harmony as if they were made for each other..her hand found its place on his toned chest and his hands gently held her waist..they broke apart smiling still leaning in.. their foreheads touch "I was not expecting that" she said smiling biting her lip a bit "me neither" he replied

His heart told him to press her against that wall and place his lips on her soft ones again and have the make out train leave the station but his brain reminded him he had only known her for a few days and the kissed already overstepped the boundaries so instead he led her to the car and opened the door for her to get in.."Let's get you back..Hanna must be worried sick" he said but that was the last thing on her mind right now


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Thank you so much for the reviews it means a lot to me,I'm sorry about doing this".." After every sentence its an awful texting habit I developed I did however try my best to avoid it as much as possible..I'm sorry for not updating I promise to be more regular..this chapter is focused mainly on Spencer in a flashback but you should read its sort of a filler and insight to her story oh and to make things interesting I used google translate a bit I'm sure my grammars completely wrong but bare with me I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry for such a long authors note  
Read and Review I'll love you :p

*Flashback*

_**Spencer was a mere 13 but had become secretly very self never exposed their weaknesses but this really was getting her down she felt as if there was something she severely lacked because she hadn't been asked out yet unlike almost every other girl her age,turning to her older sister for advise "Spence you're beautiful not to mention my sister,the right guy will come but maybe you should attempt to put a little more effort into your appearance and you'll have boys crawling after you" Melissa added reassuringly..That morning she adorned an outfit she had taken particular effort to piece together and Melissa was right,okay kind of right not every boy ran after her but THE Alex Santiago did ask her out!He previously dated the IT GIRL Alison DiLaurentis who despised Spencer and who had gone out of her way in attempt to destroy Spencer's life or at least her schooling one and if getting back at Alison by dating him just to have Alison despise her for a good reason wasn't enough to have Spencer take him up on his offer then his long hair & deep brown eyes not to mention his sun kissed skin along with his charming smile Alex Santiago the 17 year old impeccable Latino boy girls throughout Rosewood swooned over definitely helped aid her decision she was beyond thrilled!An ecstatic Spencer rushed home to tell Melissa but that's when she heard her parents in what sounded as a serious conversation "Peter how could you agree to take on that case his son Alex Santiago attends Spencer's school great now you put our daughter in harms way!" Veronica stated firmly! "Its my job Veronica you just have to make sure Spencer stays away from him and all will be well..it'll be okay" Peter told his say Spencer was disappointed would be an understatement her sister picked up on this and offered to keep Spencer's secret if Spencer was sure about Alex._  
_Time passed by and by now Spencer had dated Alex for 5 herself genuinely liked him,initially he had been extremely sweet but as time went on she was slowly beginning to realize that Alex didn't feel anything serious for people assumed he was good for every girl Spencer was beginning to think otherwise even though Spencer really liked him!She just couldn't bring herself to end it with him, Besides after all he had given her some serious 'Street Cred'..She felt that a girl like her breaking up with a boy like Alex just wasn't the way things himself had made no move to get rid of her either though_  
_She gathered an adequate amount of courage to talk to him over the phone atleast since she knew she'd never be able to confront him"Alex you make minimal effort in this relationship I feel like even when you with me physically you not there emotionally or mentally with any will to be" she gulped "So you saying you want to break up" he asked nonchalantly "I'm not exactly saying that I'm just asking you to put more heart into what we have" she said nervously "Uhmm okay...hold on a second kay" He told her casually "Spencer you still there?" He asked her a few moments later "You should come over to my place later alright..see ya" He told her not even waiting for a hung up hopeful of progress for their relationship_  
_She arrived at Alex's massive abode and that must of said something considering Spencer too came from a well off family wide brown doors were opened by who seemed to be an employee he wore an expensive looking suit and tons of gold called for Alex who had taken Spencer in for a half hearted led her deeper into his home down a lengthy hallway,they were yet again greeted by a large door he knocked and the door had soon been opened by yet another serious looking man dressed like the one the room Latin artwork,ornaments,decorations and a strong smell of tobacco filled the room there were numerous men who looked similar to the other had pieced together that they must have been some sort of protection to someone._  
_Alex led Spencer further into the room there a large filled antique table with a maroon leather chair with its back facing them signaled the presence of an occupant when a puff of smoke filled the chair spun around and a man who looked like the older version of Alex probably his father Spencer gathered sat upon it he too wore lots of jewelery an exquisite suit with matching hat he undoubtedly looked more expensive..He took a puff of the thick cigar in his hand and spoke "Aah Miss Hastings so glad you could make it" he said to wasn't sure how he knew her surname but assumed Alex had told him after all she was his spoke next "Iustus non interficiam eam" he said firmly "Nunc scio, quid facio puer relinquere" The man yelled startling stormed out.A gigantic pit rose in her stomach she understood what they had said from studying Latin as an extra subject Alex told his father to just not kill her and he had told Alex that he knew what he was doing and yelled at him to leave!_  
_"See Spencer if your daddy agrees to have charges dropped on myself and my gang then I'll let you free its as simple as that" He told her casually "Posside eam de hic" He told his men and with that she had been roughly left in an isolated dark had managed to keep her composure until the men had shut the door and when she was completely alone she allowed the tears to flow freely,she cried not only due to the current situation she was facing but at how stupid she felt for her feelings for Alex allowing her judgment to be clouded,how her teenage need to fit in and have what she thought was a boyfriend..simply at how naïve she had cried and cried until she realized she was a Hastings and they never gave up without a fight! In the corner of the dark room what seemed to be a pointy object caught her eye,she managed to wriggle over to the object which turned out to be a nail she broke free of the tie and planned an thanked herself for being skinny it enabled her to squeeze through a tiny window and make a run for it! She kept running through the thick forest panting and sweating but not looking later she heard footsteps chasing after tried her utmost to escape but had been outnumbered and eventually after they had split up one of the men had her very same man who had opened the door to Alex's home had her in his tight grip"Stupid girl did you really think you could get away that easily" he said chuckling "Did you really think I'd allow you to hurt an innocent girl so easily" A man spoke with his gun pointed at Spencer's capture..He pulled out a knife moving to Spencer's neck dragging it as he went along she screeched as the blood of her neck dripped "Just walk away agent" her capture told him "Let her go!" The man said firmly "I told you to walk away" her capture said pulling out his gun from his back pocket BAMB! Spencer let a loud sob fearing the worst but soon realized her capture was the one who had been injured when she felt the grip around her loosen "Get out of here kid" Spencer's hero shouted so she did screaming thank you to the mystery man who wore a grey suit she'd never forget!**_

She thought about that day over and over again keeping the promise to herself about how falling for someone did absolutely nothing but make one weak and oblivious to what she now looks back as clear signs how it brought about only bad and how she'd promise to never allow herself to fall prey to the emotional wreckage called love!  
The chilly night breeze blew her brown curls and the moon allowed a glow to highlight her features Toby figure that must of been the reason he stepped outside to join her she was to him a light to mosquito he was so attracted but he knew he'd just get burnt or at least that's what he kept telling himself to ignore his growing feelings for her  
The close proximity of their arms was what snapped Spencer out of her thoughts "Hey" she said "Hey last night here in London" he said "it went by so fast" she said "I'm thrilled to be going to New York next though" he excitedly exclaimed "Why so?" She asked curiously "My Mother and Grandparents stay there..you should meet them" He said "I'd love to" She said stood in a comfortable silence taking in the found it so strange that no matter how down she felt that he could make her smile!She forced the thoughts of him out of her mind in attempt to forget the feelings she had been developing,you'll just hurt yourself she told herself meanwhile Toby was having similar thought of how all he would do is hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so upset the previous chapter 4 that I posted had an awful typo so I've attempted to correct it please re-read this chapter :)

Apologies for taking forever to post..poorly written but your reading and reviewing will as always make my day so please do!

I own nothing.

Rosewood had been the only home Spencer and Hanna knew but there was something about the way the brilliance of the city lights that so elegantly lit the buildings of this bustling city with such grace that now was clear to them why New York City was deemed the city that never sleeps every aspect of the city itself screamed life,everything so vibrant..so alive!

Across the classy coffee shop recommended to Spencer by Melissa Hanna noticed an infamous face.

The 'blonde bitch' ,the girl who thrived off the insecurities of her peers and found joy in pointing out their weaknesses...Alison Dilaurentis.

Hanna had experienced countless weight issues in the past and despite the fact that she currently was a beautiful confident woman seeing Alison still brought back unpleasant memories of the person she used to be.

Spencer had picked up on the uneasy look that had found its place clearly visible all over Hanna's face,stretching her eyes she finally noticed the sight for sore eyes too

"What's she doing here?" Spencer asked clearly surprised "The real question is what am I still doing here" Hanna replied in disgust " Hanna we have to face her some day" Spencer said hesitantly "Well today's not that day" Hanna spoke again picking up her bag "I'll leave with you then" Spencer replied instantly "I see Caleb and Toby across the street I'll just hang around with Caleb besides it will give you and Toby some alone time" Hanna said suggestively still managing to lighten things up "Shut up!text me later" Spencer replied "of course I need all the details" Hanna replied smirking "Hanna there will be no details to give" Spencer said hoping Hanna hadn't noticed the blush that crept onto her face and with that Hanna was off

Toby entered the coffee shop immediately noticing and approaching Spencer but before he could properly take his seat or even speak a firm hand grabbed hold of his shoulder "Cavanaugh?!" a former colleague named Andrew Campbell greeted Toby

Andrew attended the same protection service training agency Toby and Caleb had. He was manipulative, sly and extremely competitive!

"Its been a while Cavanaugh aren't you going to introduce me?" Andrew asked gesturing to Spencer but before Toby could answer he was yet again interrupted by who seemed to be Andrews plus one who held on tightly to his arm "That's Spencer Hastings one of my old school friends" she added

Spencer knew that taunting voice all too well it belonged to Alison Dilaurentis who stood right before her still managing to flash her signature fake smile all through the years

What Spencer wanted to do most was slap Alison not only for all the horrible things she said and did to her friends but for having the nerve to actually call her,her friend but managed to gain composure "Its been a while Alison" she stated dryly

Alison and Andrew though not welcomed took it upon themselves to join Spencer and Toby "Alison and I are here to finalize a wedding venue" Andrew told the pair intertwining his fingers with Alison's

"What about you and Toby Spence?" Alison asked Spencer

Spencer remembered how Alison had Alex back straight after their incident,how she practically smashed let alone rubbed in the fact Alex actually liked Alison as oppose to Spencer who had been used, she also picked up on how Alison looked jealous of her with Toby and how she caught Alison occasionally staring at Toby a little too long and friendly for someone who was engaged to be married

"Toby being the overly sweet boyfriend he is decided to treat me to a trip" Spencer stated casually causing Toby to choke on his water "Oh wow why don't you and Toby go get us something to drink Andrew dear" Alison added sweetly

"Look Spence I know you faking it with that Toby guy his almost spit take gave it away,there's no way a guy like that would want little Hastings unless daddy paid him but besides I've grown up now it isn't a competition you can just admit it" Alison told Spencer  
"Toby and I..are together and I have nothing to prove" Spencer added firmly

Meanwhile Andrew too had been giving Toby trouble too,Andrew and Alison were perfect for each other!

"Spencer I was just telling Toby that you two should join us for dinner at our hotel later" Andrew told Spencer "I don't know about that Spencer has some stuff to do right Spencer?" Toby asked again Spencer paid careful attention to Alison who looked at her smirking Alison might of said it wasn't a competition but Spencer wasn't going to give up just yet "I'm sure we could work out something we'll be there" Spencer said earning an upset look clearly visible on Alison's face "Great!" Andrew said smiling at Spencer a little too friendly for Toby's liking "We must be leaving now" Toby said taking Spencer's hand and leaving the shop

Spencer's heart pounded in her chest she couldn't believe she let her need to win get the better of her,she knew that her cover would be blown as soon as they left the shop because Alison would of noticed them talking and she would figure out by what she assumed would be a frantic Toby would say

But it never came..in fact he acted in the exact opposite way to the way she expected,he waited till they got into the car and were on the road to actually speak about what just happened..the boy was a real gentlemen

"Care.."Toby attempted to speak but was interrupted by a very nervous Spencer "Toby I'm so sorry I really didn't mean to involve you in this shameful rivalry,please don't hate me!" She pleaded letting the words leave her mouth at the speed of light "You're cute when you ramble Spencer" Toby chuckled  
"Wait you don't hate me?!" Spencer unintentionally blushed asking Toby surprised at his reaction to the situation

"So it wouldn't be completely insane of me to ask you to you know play along,its just to prove a point that's all" Spencer questioned "Hmm..okay I'll consider it on condition you tell me what's the deal with you and Alison oh and accompany me to visit my family before we leave" Toby reasoned with Spencer "GREAT,DEAL!" Spencer told Toby gladly but before Spencer got the chance to explain the feud between Spencer and Alison the pair had arrived at their hotel and were greeted by Hanna and Spencer and Toby had some news to tell Hanna and Caleb respectively about their run ins with Andrew and Alison.

Soon it was time for them to meet Alison and Andrew at their hotel "You look amazing Spence" Toby complimented Spencer "You clean up nice too Tobes" Spencer added attempting to stifle her giggle

"Quick put your arm around me..oh Toby you're so funny" Spencer pretended as they approached Alison and Andrews table but as Spencer turned her full attention to observe Alison expression she caught the couple severely making out

"I gather that's why they chose such a secluded table" Toby said gesturing to the extreme case of PDA that play out before them causing Spencer to giggle loudly finally catching the couples attention

The night went on as Alison and Andrew spoke boastfully about themselves,their lives and everything else occasionally making it clear to the public they were together by engaging in certain activities

Toby felt as if he could throw up,throughout the night he watched how both Alison and Andrew attempted to make them jealous,he turned to focus his attention on something else he watched the sad among other expressions that graced Spencer's features,the way Spencer faked a smile and nodded throughout everything the couple told her but most of all he noticed how her eyes watched the couple the sense of longing so evident in her irises.

So he waited for a moment when both Andrew and Alison were focused on them and brazenly leaned forward to capture her lips so passionate yet so gentle at the same time

And if that kiss didn't have Alison convinced that they were together then who knows what would!


End file.
